callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Weapons
"The Wunderwaffe DG-2! My greatest Invention!" Doctor Richtofen Wonder Weapons are a series of powerful and unusual weapons featured in the Nazi Zombies series of Call of Duty: World at War and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. The seven weapons are the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device and the Matryoshka Doll. The Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and Monkey Bomb were introduced in Call of Duty: World at War, ''while the Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device, and Matryoshka Doll made their debuts in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons" is awarded in ''Call of Duty:World at War to any player lucky enough to have all three of the Call of Duty: World at War Wonder Weapons at the same time, those being the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Ray Gun, and Monkey Bomb. The Monkey Bombs, Gersch Devices, and Matryoshka Dolls are special grenades and will replace one another when a new one is picked up. Ray Gun Th e Ray Gun is pistol-like weapon that was likely created by aliens, appearing in every Nazi Zombies map, and as an Easter Egg in the Call of Duty: World at War mission Little Resistance. It has a magazine size of 20 rounds, with a relatively fast reloading time. When Pack-A-Punched it becomes Porter's X2 Ray Gun (named for it's creator at Treyarch, Max Porter), the splash damage is reduced, the magazine is increased to 40 rounds, along with the standard damage, capacity and rate of fire boost. In the Call of Duty: Black Ops ''version of zombies, the reticle is different colors such as red, green, blue, purple, yellow and orange. Wunderwaffe DG-2 The '''Wunderwaffe DG-2' appears in the later two Call of Duty: World at War Nazi ''Zombie maps (Shi No Numa and Der Riese) along with their ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''remakes. It fires blue lightning, capable of killing up to 10 zombies at a time, and has infinite damage. It also has some of the slowest reload times in both games. When Pack-A-Punched it becomes the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ (Which refers to killing just zombies), which can shock up to 24 zombies at a time and shoots red lighting rather than blue. It electrocutes and weakens players if fired too close to them, thus taking less hits from a Zombie to kill them. It also cancels out the Juggernog effect should players be hit by the lightning when the weapon is Pack-A-Punched (this is not the case with ''Call of Duty: Black Ops), however it is very useful for obliterating hordes of zombies at once. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it will turn golden when you pack a punch it. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 was created by Dr. Richtofen on Shi No Numa with Peter. The DG means "Die Glocke" which was a real-life series of Nazi Top Secret Projects involving tests on animals to try to make them stronger and bring back Wehrmacht soldiers. Monkey Bomb The Monkey Bomb is an explosive weapon acquirable in all Nazi Zombies Maps in Call Of Duty: Black Ops (''except Ascension) and in Der Riese from ''Call of Duty: World at War. It is a clockwork toy clapping-cymbal monkey (seemingly possessed) with sticks of explosive strapped to its back. When thrown it attracts zombies toward it with its accordion and cymbal music, glowing and dancing, then detonating amidst the cluster of zombies. The blast radius is rather small, so it is usually used to distract zombies while another player is revived. Thundergun The Thundergun is a weapon featured in the maps Kino der Toten and Ascension in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It also appears in the revamped version of Nacht Der Untoten featured in the hardened and prestige edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It shoots an astonishing amount of compressed air, with such force that it kills zombies and should be used only to push back zombies if the player(s) are crowded and cornered considering its low ammunition it starts out with. It becomes the "Zeus Cannon" when Pack-A-Punched. The Thundergun also appears in as a easter egg in the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign level "Numbers". Winter's Howl The Winter's Howl is a weapon that is featured exclusively in "Five" and Zombie Verruckt, but only in Call of Duty Black Ops. It is able to freeze zombies on impact, lowering their health drastically and slowing them down. A second shot will encase the affected zombies in ice cubes which will shatter in about a second, killing the zombie. In later rounds, it seems to make zombies health go down and takes a couple of seconds to freeze. It has a 6 round magazine and 24 shots in reserve. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes "Winter's Fury," and has a 9 round magazine and 36 shots in reserve. Gersch Device .]] The Gersch Device is a weapon featured only in Ascension. It works as a special grenade, much like the Monkey Bomb, and creates a miniature black hole upon use that sucks nearby zombies in. Players may be able to jump into the black hole and teleport to a random location. It lasts around 4-5 seconds. When the device is activated, all zombies will be pulled toward it, unable to attack players. The device will take about 2-3 seconds to prime. Matryoshka Doll The Matryoshka Doll is another new wonder weapon featured only in Ascension. It works as a special grenade, and has a cluster bomb effect when used. When received from the Mystery Box, the player receives three dolls to use. There are three explosive dolls inside of the Matryoshka Doll. The first will explode and then the second will bounce a few feet away and then explode, etc. It is best used as a room clearing weapon, like if the player(s) are blocked off from multiple sides. Each Matryoshka Doll looks like a character from the level. Video All Wonder Weapons Pack-a-Punched|left|300px|thumb Trivia *The Thundergun and the Ray Gun are the only two Wonder Weapons to appear in the Campaign. *The Thundergun is the only Wonder Weapon that does not keep part of it's name when pack-a-punched. *As of "FIVE" there are now Wonder Weapons from the four main characters nationalities. Richtofen's is the WunderWaffe DG2, Tank's is the Winters Howl, Takeo's is technically the Ray Gun because Dr. Maxis stole it from the Japanese and finished it, and Nikolai's is the Thundergun. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Der Riese Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Wonder Weapons